The Origins of the Twili
by ShadowTwili1220
Summary: Basically how the Twili came to be and who their ancestors were.


Hey guys. This is my first "story" so bear with me. This THEORY discusses the origins of the Twili race in "Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" This is a THEORY. Nintendo neither denies, nor accepts this theory as canon. (legitimate information) I hope to get feedback for anyone who reads this. My personal friend, GhostPhoenix, wrote a story about my theories. She formulated them into the timeline of "Legend of Zelda" (LoZ), even though the information is just a theory. Give it a read if you like. Its much more entertaining than reading facts for some number of paragraphs. And now, for my feature presentation.

The Sheikah tribe, as far as any of you know, is a magic wielding tribe who disappeared in events before "Twilight Princess" (TP). You know that they are a tribe who loyally served the Royal Family of Hyrule. You aren't told much about them. You only meet 3 of the Sheikah so far in the LoZ franchise. Impa from "Skyward Sword" (SS), the Impa from OOT, and Impaz, from TP. All the other members of the shadow tribe are never seen. And, no matter their intentions, always worked in the shadows. Now, to the "Interloper War"

Before the events in OOT, there was a war. A terribly awful war that killed countless innocent lives, including the "Hero of Time's" mother. It was a horrible war. Full of blood, greed, lust for power, murder, torture, and other ugly emotions displayed by typical humans who want unlimited power. This war, is known as the Hyrulean Civil War. Well. I believe. That this war, and the "Interloper War" are one in the same. As explained by the Light Spirit Lanayru in TP, the Interloper War was explained like this (this quote may not be exact): "The land was peaceful. But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued... Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered. You know this magic...It is the dark power you seek...the Fused Shadow." So, hearing that LOVELY quote that makes us all remember that traumatizing vision Lanayru gave us, it also left us some clues. At the mention of "Fused Shadow", we all remember the 4 pieces of armor that Midna wielded to turn into a spider looking thingy that tore down Ganon's barrier around Hyrule Castle. Well, if anyone cared to pay attention, like me, you would remember that, 1. The fused shadow were used by the "Dark Interlopers" and 2. Midna could wield them as "her ancestors power". So obviously the Dark Interlopers are ancestors of the Twili. Which Midna explains once Link enters Gerudo Desert for the first time. But the question is, WHO are these, "Dark Interlopers" who eventually devolve into the Twili?

Well, let me elaborate a bit on the Sheikah in the War. I think that, well, to be honest. The Sheikah are the Dark interlopers. I mean think about it. The shadow temple. It has torture devices at every other turn! The shadow temple in OOT is literally under Kakariko, the Sheikah village before it was opened to the public. There's guillotines, invisible walls, fake floors, REDEADS, acid water or whatever that green goop is, giant swinging scythes, etc. The place seems to be a giant torture chamber for the Interlopers in the Interloper War. The Sheikah also possessed powerful sorcery. Hence, "Dark Interlopers". The "Lens of Truth" along with other magical artifacts, only proves that theory further. So, im guessing, before OOT, the Interloper War took place, where the Sheikah tried to "establish dominion over the sacred realm" using the fused shadow. but then, as Lanayru said, the 4 light spirits of Hyrule intervened and sealed away the "dark magic the individuals had mastered" then, they were chased across Hyrule until they were eventually forced into the twilight realm, and without real sunlight, they turned into shadow beings, seeing as they naturally worked in the shadows anyway. Plus, THIS IS A BIG POINT, on the back of Midna's helmet fused shadow, the Sheikah symbol, the "Sheikah eye" is inscribed. BIG AND OBVIOUS. RIGHT THERE. That basically screams THE ANCESTORS OF THE TWILI ARE THE SHEIKAH TRIBE. So, after the events of the Interloper War, Impa, one of the remaining Sheikah who was completely devoted to the loyal family, was not stripped of her magic and was allowed to stay. Thus, the sudden opening of the Sheikah village of Kakariko to the public. But then, in the adult link timeline, when Castle Town was infested with monsters, all the villagers who moved to Kakariko from Castle Town eventually either moved back or died. So the village fell into ruin. Sometime in between OOT and TP, bulbins infested Kakariko, and most likely killed of the remaining residents, excluding Impaz, who was probably a descendant of Impa or a descendant of one of the remaining Sheikah who was allowed to stay in Kakariko.

But, you may ask, how did the Dark Interlopers end up in the Twilight Realm? Well. Midna told us some of the story. "What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light..." So, they were chased.

Around this time could be when Arbitor's grounds were created. When the Dark Interlopers "were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses," they were most likely chased into the desert. Then the goddesses created the Mirror of Twilight, to banish them to the Twilight Realm. Then the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in the hands of the protector's of the kingdom. Well, it could of taken time to make the Mirror of Twilight.

So the goddesses were forced to build a prison around the Mirror Chamber to hold the criminals. Those who did not last the long wait, died. Thus, the numerous Stalfos, Redeads, Bubbles, scavengers to feed off the rotten flesh, and other monsters who come from the dead. Death Sword, the mini-boss in gameplay of TP, was the only boss/mini-boss who didn't explode into ashes or into twilight like other bosses when defeated. He howled loudly, and then quickly disintegrates into millions of bats. Meaning he didn't originate from Ganon's evil magic or from the manipulation of the Twilight Realm. He can only be seen by Wolf Link's finely tuned senses, until damaged and/or distracted enough not to be able to maintain his invisible form. So, when he was invisible, all anyone could see was just a giant floating sword. The Reaper's scythe. The sword of Death. Death Sword was most likely a symbol of fear and agony to the prisoners of Arbitor's Grounds.

Arbitor's grounds is first a foremost, a prison. A prison to hold the most vile scum and treacherous criminals out there. They repented there until they were banished to the "Underworld" by a "Cursed Mirror". The "Underworld" is obviously Twilight Realm, and the "Cursed Mirror" is likewise, the Mirror of Twilight. I have no idea where the 6 sages play into all this though. They could of already been there, or possibly descendants of the original 6 sages from OOT, or maybe even they were created by the goddesses to watch over the Mirror of Twilight. I don't know for sure.

Welp! That was my theory. I know I'm not the best writer, and I proofread it, but I might have missed some mistakes. Please bear with me. SO that was my explanation of what the Twili Race is and where they came from. Any questions, please message me. Any theory requests, message me. I have not played every LoZ game though. Just a fair warning. Welp. That's all for now folks. BAI! 8D


End file.
